Firing ranges or gun ranges are training or practice areas where firearms are fired at targets. When a weapon is fired, a projectile is propelled out of the weapon and lands down range near the target. Outdoor ranges are typically built with a dirt berm positioned behind the targets so that projectiles that miss the targets become embedded in the berm and do not strike unintended objects or persons. Projectiles can also become embedded in the ground beneath or around the target.
Some projectiles have been made and continue to be made with lead. As a result, the ground at firing ranges is often contaminated with lead.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.